<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reasons For Me to Find You by zoemech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456774">Reasons For Me to Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemech/pseuds/zoemech'>zoemech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining Zuko (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), dealing with cptsd/ptsd, this fic deals with sad topics but will have a good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemech/pseuds/zoemech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka studies him again, a slow travel of his eyes across Zuko’s face. He looks worried, almost desperate, and opens his mouth to say something. </p>
<p>Instead, he just nods. “I’ll be seeing you, then?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>________________________________</p>
<p> <br/>The year is 2062 and Zuko wakes to a starlit city. And within that city, there is a boy and there is him. And in that, there is hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reasons For Me to Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any mistakes! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>Zuko wakes from a fitful sleep, his eyes stinging every time he blinks. He does so slowly, methodically, gently. It’s always strange the way he rises as if he were still asleep, body languid but mind moving too fast.<br/><br/>He isn't sure if he had a nightmare. He just knows that his head hurts and his body is so, so stiff, like he’d been suspended and unable to move. Trying his best to stretch, he hears joints crack while his muscles shift against the burn.<br/><br/>All around him, even though it is muffled through the walls, he hears noise. A drone of voices, a rumble from the skyway and the cars that pass, sirens wailing in pursuit in the distance. He even hears music from above, the neighbor always having been a stranger. It’s a deep bass, a rhythmic chorus.<br/><br/>Sniffing, he gets out of bed and slides on a pair of simple black slippers, boxers hanging low on his hips. He doesn’t bother with a shirt, more than content to slide open the door to his balcony to feel the cool night time wind. It brushes against him, ruffling his hair against his jaw and neck.<br/><br/>When he looks over the huge city, he is met with stars. Not in the sky, of course. There’s too much light pollution for that. But he can see all of the rooms and signs and holographic advertisements like those glowing distant orbs. High above, the skyway is a flashing motion of travel, blocking what light there is from the crescent moon.<br/><br/>He smells a storm in the air but he also smells food, the scent a welcome thing. He hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning and his stomach rumbles now, an uncomfortable development. If he were to stay in, he could snack on whatever prepackaged meat or noodles sit in his kitchen. But the thought is so dissatisfying it makes him visibly wince.<br/><br/>Leaning against the rail, he glances at the street below and the late night venturers. Some are obviously drunk while others are going about regular business; getting off of work, walking pets, taking a smoke break outside of steaming shops.<br/><br/>“Why not.” He says to himself, making up his mind.<br/><br/>It’s not like he’ll return to sleep anyway.<br/><br/>So, with a sigh, he quickly dresses and grabs his bulky headphones. Outdated, sure, but they encompass his ears and block out all other noise. He connects them to his phone and presses play as he leaves his apartment, making sure the door slides and locks securely before he continues on. While he doesn’t live in a particularly bad side of town, even this place is prone to the occasional tech head break in.<br/><br/>Thunder rumbles when he makes it to the street and he hurries his pace, not really wanting to be caught in a storm. His boots already splash through puddles from earlier in the night, the water slick with colorful oil. Bypassing people, he turns and makes a shortcut through a quiet street. The inner city is where all the clubs and dirty businesses make their best profit, but Zuko isn’t interested in that.<br/><br/>He just wants his food and he knows exactly the place to get it.<br/><br/>The small shop is quaint and cozy and hidden away from the rest of the world. Or at least, that’s how he perceives it. Only locals know about it and those who do are mostly like him: they keep their attention to themselves, content to disappear.<br/><br/>He opens the door and is immediately struck by the smell of spices. He spots patrons sipping drinks and eating, faces lit by the holographic screen hovering in front of their faces. Though he can’t see what they look at, he’s glad they keep the brightness down. This restaurant, unlike so many others, prides itself on warmth. The light is golden, the decorations simple and earth toned.<br/><br/>Taking his usual seat, he opens the menu on the table and types in his order number, always getting the same thing. The Sichuan pork is a large portion but he sits until he can eat it all, never letting any go to waste. After he’s paid, he gets his drink and waits, leaning back in the booth.<br/><br/>Outside, it has begun to rain. He watches it with hooded eyes, the way it lands heavily and splashes onto the pavement. People now pass with umbrellas and hoods, though some run with their arms above their heads. He can hear the water hitting the roof of the restaurant and it’s a lulling sound, one that makes him drowsy and content.<br/><br/>Here, there is comfort. He welcomes it slowly, his body relaxing, becoming less tense and prepared to defend itself. Though he has nothing to truly protect himself from, old habits die hard.<br/><br/>“Alone again?”<br/><br/>Zuko jumps and looks up quickly, meeting blue eyes.<br/><br/>“Sokka.” He says, “Good to see you.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, really sounds like it.” The boy rolls his eyes, but there is a smirk on his lips.<br/><br/>Zuko watches him slide into the seat across from him, trying not to smile himself when Sokka goes to order with gusto. He’s always at an extra level of energy, one that Zuko could never imitate.<br/><br/>“So!” Sokka says when he’s done ordering, happy to accept the drink brought to him by a waitress. He takes a gulp of his drink, no doubt some form of alcohol. “How goes it?”<br/><br/>“It goes.”<br/><br/>He licks his lips and Zuko’s eyes stick, watching the sweep of his tongue. If Sokka notices, he doesn’t comment.<br/><br/>“I just <em> love </em> that you’re a guy with so many words. Really. Truly.”<br/><br/>“And I love that you’re an ass.”<br/><br/>Sokka grins, “At least someone appreciates it!”<br/><br/>Zuko’s food is placed in front of him and he thanks the waitress, who smiles at him and nods. Her look lingers but he ignores it, just happy that he can start eating. The food is hot but he doesn’t care.<br/><br/>“They always look at you like that.” Sokka huffs, leaning back to cross his arms. His brows are furrowed and he stares after the waitress, looking pitiful.<br/><br/>“No they don’t.” Zuko argues, “Not in the way you think.”<br/><br/>“And what other way is there?”<br/><br/>Zuko shrugs, “Disgust? Curiosity? Whatever it is that makes people ask questions about my face.”<br/><br/>Sokka is quiet for a moment, eyes scouring Zuko. If he’s searching for something, Zukko isn’t sure that he finds it. But Sokka does this often and he’s long since given up telling him to knock it off. He understands now that the other boy doesn’t mean anything bad by it.<br/><br/>“Curiosity, sure. I’ll give you that.” Sokka finally says. “But that isn’t it. You don’t see the way they watch you.”<br/><br/>Zuko glances toward the ordering counter and the waitress quickly looks away, face flushed.<br/><br/>“Whatever.”<br/><br/>At this, Sokka barks a laugh. He leans across the table and snatches a piece of pork, “All i’m sayin’ is, I wish someone looked at me like that, y’know?”<br/><br/>Zuko swallows and shifts his eyes to Sokka, watching the way his mouth turns down in a small frown. In this light, his brown skin glows, like he’s lit from within by the sun.<br/><br/>“How was work?” Zuko changes the subject, clearing his throat. He looks back to his food and stares at it probably a bit too hard.<br/><br/>“Same old, same old.” Sokka steals another piece of pork and Zuko slaps his hand, though they both know he isn’t really mad. “You’d think the aquarium would have holographic fish by now. I’m tired of feeding them so damn much.”<br/><br/>“You love the fish.” Zuko teases, “Didn’t you call them your kids the other day-”<br/><br/>“It was a joke, dude.”<br/><br/>Sokka has always been a pretty terrible liar.<br/><br/>“I think it’s sweet.” Zuko admits, ignoring the way his stomach feels when Sokka raises a sharp brow at him. “Besides, it’s a temporary gig, remember? You still want to get into politics.”<br/><br/>“Sure.” Sokka sounds forlorn, “Someday.”<br/><br/>Finally, his food is brought to him and he leaves Zuko’s alone. He always chews so fast, as if he’s starved.<br/><br/>“Why don’t we hang out tonight?” Sokka eventually continues, cheeks puffed from a full mouth. If it were anyone else, Zuko would find it disgusting. “I mean, other than here.”<br/><br/>“Oh.”<br/><br/>He gives Zuko a knowing look, “It’s been days, man. Aang won’t shut up about you and it’s not like I can get him to stop. I live with the guy!”<br/><br/>“I don’t know.” Zuko finishes his bowl, “I have to wake up pretty early tomorrow.”<br/><br/>“You said that two nights ago.”<br/><br/>“So?”<br/><br/>“So I think you’re making excuses.” Sokka sighs, “But I’m not gonna push.”<br/><br/>Zuko lets Sokka eat, glancing between the rain and him. He makes sure not to get caught, of course. The silence isn’t awkward, nor is it deafening. It just <em> is </em> . Times like this, Sokka doesn’t try to force a conversation and Zuko is immensely grateful.<br/><br/>When he’s finished, he chugs the rest of his drink. “This place never disappoints.”<br/><br/>Zuko nods, “Never.”<br/><br/>They walk outside together and find that the rain has stopped, but it’s a temporary pause. The sky still rumbles, the wind blowing litter across the street.<br/><br/>“One last try.” Sokka says, “Wanna come with me?”<br/><br/>Zuko debates it, he truly does. But the thought of being around anyone else other than Sokka right now, it’s just not something he wants to do. The dream he was having before he woke is a slow creeping thing, a memory that is sure to bear its ugly face very soon. He can feel it and it makes his breath stutter, something heavy settling on his shoulders.<br/><br/>“Nah.” He finally decides, “Another time.”<br/><br/>Sokka studies him again, a slow travel of his eyes across Zuko’s face. He looks worried, almost desperate, and opens his mouth to say something.<br/><br/>Instead, he just nods. “I’ll be seeing you, then?”<br/><br/>“Of course.”<br/><br/>“Good.” Sokka stars to back away, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. “I’ll hold you to that!”<br/><br/>Zuko smiles and it is genuine, “I know you will.”<br/><br/>And with that, Sokka turns to walk away. He throws a hand over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner and suddenly, Zuko has grown very cold. The wind whips at him and he shivers, staring at the spot the boy just stood.<br/><br/><em> I should leave with him. </em> He thinks, <em> I should go catch up with him. It would be nice to not be alone. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> But his gaze unfocuses just long enough to knock him back to reality, a familiar feeling traveling up his throat. He has to get home before the crash.<br/><br/>Still, as he walks away, he can’t help but feel something tug him, as if begging: <em> Run back and find him.  </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope you liked this first small chapter, an intro to what will be a large story. I really love delving into Zuko's mind and writing from his POV, so this was very therapeutic and nice to write. Let me know if you would like to see more of this story!! &lt;3</p>
<p>Come hang out on tumblr if ya' want! i'm @ <a href="https://zoeemech.tumblr.com/">Zoeemech</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>